HashFam
HashFam (styled #Fam) is an animated pilot created by Lilly Laney and Frank Novice, that was intended to air in 2016. The show centers on a family who goes about their life via social media. It was never picked up due to a controversy involving Lilly Laney viciously beating a journalist that was pestering her. Characters from the pilot (notably Mortimer) have appeared in Red Life, which Frank Novice also works on. Plot The film centers on Morris, a man who feels that he's hardly bonding with his family. He decides to connect with them via social media, but winds up surpassing them in terms of followers. The rest of his family competes to get the most followers but wind up getting undone by their own hubris. Characters * Morris Hash (Maurice LaMarche): Mortimer's father . He's a relatively nerdy man, but he has a great deal of confidence which enabled him to gain a strong following online. He becomes a social networker in order to get closer to his family, but he wound up rivaling them all in terms of followers. He cares deeply for his family and they return the favor, albeit reluctantly. * Marie Bonzique Hash (Adrienne Barbeau): A French model who married Morris under the impression that he was an attractive man (he went under the guise of a masked man before Marie went to America). She originally attempted to ditch Morris and she does whatever she could to kill herself. She uses social media in order to escape Morris. * Melvin Hash (Will Forte): The eldest brother in the family, aged 19, and a college sophomore. He hardly interacts with the rest of the family in person (he contacts them via Periscope when he's at his dorm). History has shown that he was particularly abusive to his younger siblings and he still occasionally writes a scathing comment on their walls, but he isn't entirely heartless, as he helped to trace the hacker of Melanie's Facebook profile. He's a blogger who frequents various blogging sites. * Maddie Hash (Aubrey Plaza): The eldest sister, aged 17. Maddie has claimed that she has made accounts on every social network known in the US, and is thus an expert on what sites are the best. She is the second most popular networker in the family and she tends to be arrogant about her position. When it comes to accomplishing a social media challenge or simply being part of a movement, she does everything she could to be prolific on it. She goes for trendy social networks (particularly Vine and Instagram) * Mel Hash (Jenna Von Oy): The second eldest sister, aged 16. She tends to argue a lot with Maddie over minor things. Mel's more of a tomboy and she frequents sites catered more to men. She frequently streams gameplay videos, often when she isn't with the rest of her family. * Mortimer Hash (Brian Posehn): Aged 15. Mortimer doesn't frequent social media as much as the rest of his family, due to a lack of confidence, though he does frequent forums and is able to at least keep up with trending issues. He often keeps his father up to speed on current issues so he would at least have a chance at fitting in. * Morgan Hash (Antoinette Spolar): The youngest sister, aged 14. She admires Mortimer for some reason and she rarely interacts with her family. She tries to apply herself more than the others and is somewhat of a bookworm. Morgan's an advocate for free speech and she frequents sites like Minds and Gab. * Martin and Marvin Hash: Mute twins, both aged 9, who are the only ones who don't use social media themselves. Morris tends to use them for Snapchat posts.